


I'd go red and furry for you

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mutant - similar to Hank's looks and abilities - is found. Everyone thinks she's perfect for Hank. Except for Alex, who knows that Hank's perfect for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red and blue

She's slightly smaller than Hank, but has the same animal elegance. Her skin is red, a rusty reddish with a dense red fur covering it up. Her eyes are violet, her lips full. She dresses simple, jeans and shirts.  
Her name is Maria and Alex hates her, because everyone thinks Maria should be Hank's.   
  
While he's the only one that should be Hank's.   
  
Maria isn't self-conscious about her looks, even though she had been held as an animal in cage fights and has looked this way since she was little. She struts through the mansion, all easy smiles and banter like she owns the place. Charles follows her in his wheel chair, marvelling over God knows what.  
Alex knows that Charles talks to Hank, tells him that 'this is a way' and that he should 'follow Maria's example' and now - when he more than ever wants Hank to stand up for himself and tell the Professor no, Hank agrees with him and follows her outside.   
  
They move through the gardens like it's their natural habitat, red and blue streaking through trees, running past the fountain, skipping and tumbling into each other. If Alex wouldn't be so terrified that Hank would fall in love with her, he would enjoy watching it much more.   
It's Hank in all his might and it's like watching a tiger pounce, a bear ready to attack, an entire nature documentary in front of his eyes. Alex knows he's torturing himself with this, but he can't stop.   
  
"I- it's too much." Hank was panting.   
  
The girl - young woman, even though she didn't know her exact age - danced around him. "You've been locked up too long."  
  
"It was of my own choice."  
  
"Than you made a wrong choice. It happens to the best of us."  
  
He makes to grab her, but a familiar smell makes him turn around. Alex. Hank feels like crumbling into himself. Alex watched him while he had acted like a darting filly. He didn't even want to think about how stupid he had looked.  
  
"What?" Maria sniffed and followed his stare. "He's probably jealous that he doesn't have such free movement. Come on", she prodded him. "If you catch me, I'll groom."  
  
"Eh .." It was a very tempting offer. And intimate. Hank felt himself blush, even though it was invisible.   
  
"Chose yourself!" She ran away, only her smell lingering.  
  
He looked back at Alex. Alex, who looked so angry. _Angry about what?_   
It didn't matter. Alex thought he was a furry toy to bully with. Maria .. she at least appreciated him.


	2. Cat

Maria was like a large cat, Alex decided. Up to her longer ears that twitched and that she was always in your way.   
  
And Hank's head was in her lap, which usually didn't happen with cats. And she was combing through his hair.   
  
Alex didn't want to watch it, even though it was easy to wish Maria away and put himself in her place. But he wasn't going to leave either. Who knew what the woman would do if she was alone with Hank.   
  
"Alex?" Hank sat up right. "You sme- look angry. Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Maria took his shoulders and put his head back in her lap. "I wasn't finished yet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Just let kitty finish removing your hair balls."  
  
"Alex!" Hank immediately sat up right, looking flustered. It was gorgeous.  
  
"He's just jealous." Maria didn't look impressed. "Can't you smell how much he's lusting? He wants to be your lair buddy, your nesting partner, a-"  
  
It happened so fast that the next moment Hank opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor. He saw the skeleton of the couch he had sat on a moment ago, smoking. The walls were charred and Maria was in front of him, bleeding heavily. Through a haze he saw Alex run away.   
  
"Ale-" _Had it been on purpose? To silence Maria?_ "Maria!" He checked her pulse, her breathing.   
  
"Wh- what was that?" The woman smiled a wobbly smile. "And am I the only one turned on by it?"  
  
Hank bit his lip. Of course he had picked up on the pheromones that Alex had given off, but he had just thought .. it was Alex. He was Hank. If he thought about them together, he could only think about fights and a lot of .. heat.  
  
He shook his head to return to the matter at hand. "Your wounds are superficial, nothing vital had been hit and-"  
  
"Just go get him." She chuckled. "Don't try to hump him too hard, more fragile body and stuff."  
  
"I'm not going to h-" Hank's over-active mind took over.   
  
Maria sat up. "I think nothing else will help right now." She gave him a weak shove. "I can continue bleeding without you here. Go!"


	3. New project

Alex was already packing his bags. He had done it again. Killed. Destroyed a life because he couldn't - no, wouldn't- control his abilities. Even if Hank and Maria would marry and reproduce she didn't deserve this.  He'd-  
  
"Alex." Hank tentatively entered his room. "Are you all right?"  
  
"'f course. Is she .." He told himself to say her name. "Is Maria .. I'm so sorry Hank, she's right and I didn't even try to control myself, like I'm a spoiled brat who acts up if he doesn't get what he w-"  
  
"She's fine." He looked at his feet. "Aroused."  
  
Alex looked up from his bag. "You mean like .. turned on?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
The colour of Alex' face was close to that of Maria's fur. "So she's alive."  
  
"Yes." Hank slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
The blonde returned to his bag, closing it and putting it on his back. "Why would you be sorry? You should be happy, you have someone like you. Who clearly likes you. Who can .. keep up with you."  
  
"But that's you." Alex' smell was intoxicating, coaxing him into touching, feeling, tasting.  
  
Alex flinched. "You don't have t-"  
  
"Shut up Alex." Hank took the bag and put it on the ground. "This isn't easy for me ei-"  
  
The smaller mutant leaned into him, planting an almost chaste kiss on Hank's lips.  
  
Something inside Hank rumbled, and he pulled Alex against him, feeling a need to have every piece of his body met by Alex'. The taste and smell made him light-headed.   
  
"Okay I'll stay." Alex was panting. "But maybe we should tal-"  
  
"Tomorrow." Those lips weren't meant for talking right now.  
  
He felt Alex nod against him, and Hank relaxed. Even the air around them seemed to alter, to fit both of them in. Like the universe knew they belonged together.  
  
  
~  
  
"I think you're helping Hank really well, Maria."   
  
She and Charles were the only one at the breakfast table.  
  
Maria smiled. "He just needed a blast of energy, I think."  
  
"Hm hm. You said he was working on a new project for today?"  
  
A soft purr escaped her. "Indeed." She sniffed the air. "And maybe even tomorrow. You know how thorough he likes to be."  
  
"Yes." Charles nodded, his eyes distant for a moment. "Indeed."


End file.
